metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie
|hideb = 1 |hidep = 1 |affiliations = FOXHOUND |occupation = Helicopter pilot |games = Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake }} Charlie was a helicopter pilot who served as a member of FOXHOUND's Operation Intrude F014. During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance in 1999, Charlie extracted operatives Solid Snake and Holly White from Zanzibar Land, via a Sikorsky HH-64 Dragoon.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual (1990).Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: This is Snake. Come in, Charlie. // Charlie: This is Charlie. Go ahead, Snake... // Snake: I've got the cartridge. I'm ready to return to base. Making my way to the rendezvous point now! // Charlie: Roger that. I'll meet you there. ...Any passengers? // Snake: ...Just one. Blond, with a cute face. // Charlie: Sounds like a dream... Over and out. // Snake: Holly, we've got to run as fast as we can to the rendezvous point. Think you can keep up? // Holly White: ...Is that a proposition, Snake? // Snake: I'll take that as a yes. Charlie was ten kilometers away when Snake contacted him for extraction while under enemy attack.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: What the hell is taking you so long? We're going to be here till Christmas? // Charlie: This is Charlie. I'm 10 kilometers from the rendezvous point. Hold tight a little bit longer! Over and out... // Snake: Hurry!! Charlie soon arrived in the area just as Holly and Snake were surrounded, and used the Dragoon's 7.62mm machinegun turrets to eliminate the Zanzibar Land soldiers. When Snake commented on his perceived tardiness, Charlie apologized and jokingly claimed that he didn't want to disturb the "two lovebirds."Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: Damn it!! I'm out of ammo! // Holly White: Snake!! // (Snake and Holly are surrounded by enemies; the chopper arrives and shoots all the enemies) // Holly: It's the chopper... we're saved! // Snake: Charlie... you're late! // Charlie: Sorry, man. I didn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds. // Snake: Think we'll be home in time for Christmas? // Holly: We'll be home in time for dinner, Snake. // Snake: Let's go, then... I'm really looking forward to Christmas dinner. I'm sick of these rations. He was also to have picked up a rescued Dr. Kio Marv as part of the operation, but his earlier death had prevented this.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Ah! ...Snake, you're too late. Marv's already passed away. His heart couldn't take it anymore. // (Solid Snake walks up to Dr. Marv's body) // Solid Snake: Wait... what's that bruise on his neck?! After Snake and Holly boarded the chopper, Charlie then transported the two out of the region. Behind the scenes Charlie is a character that appears during the ending sequence of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, though only his helicopter is actually seen. He is first contacted by Snake automatically via the transceiver, after the player reaches the extraction point. Charlie's radio frequency is shown as "000.00" in the Transceiver screen, the same as another unseen radio contact, "Your #1 Fan." Appearances *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' References Category:MG2 Characters Category:Support Team Category:Male Category:FOXHOUND